Lily of the Valley
by Cervella
Summary: What do you do when your mother will not accept a bought present? Oneshot.


_A/N: Just a short drabble that came to my mind when I experienced almost the same today. Geez, that was a looong time I spend in the forest :O My dog did not complain though...  
_

* * *

_ Lily of the Valley_

The sun peeked over the cobalt green treetops and the rich smell of spring filled the air. Little droplets of water were captured on the leaves and pearling down like liquid light. The shadows drew patterns on the grassy ground of Petalburg Forest and some Taillow awakened from their deep slumber.

A girl with brunette hair that caught the sunlight stomped grumpily through the deep forest. Her stormy ocean eyes shifted from the left to the right ; searching for a special gift.

Yes, tomorrow was Mother´s Day and she had to find a special present for her mom. Not that she minded to buy her something but her mother refused to accept something from a shop. The words echoed in her mind and she clenched her fists.

"_May, I don´t want you to buy something for me. How much heart you put into it is what makes it valuable, not the prize. Think about something original ..."_

May groaned and clutched her head. She knew that her mother was right and she liked those kind of presents too. Nevertheless, that´s why she was lost in some kind of forest now.

She was already walking for three hours in search for the little white flower. Her patience was at it´s limits and the fact that her Ipod only had twenty percent battery left did not make it better. In order to save some energy she decided not to switch to another song so she listened to the same thing for hours. Man, she did not know how much the song _Moves like jagger_ could go on your nerves after a while.

"Come on, how hard is it to find that May Lily thing?" She glared at some white flowers which she falsely accused to be her desired plant.

It was one of the times where she wished that her green haired rival was present. He was annoying and arrogant but he probably knew a lot about flowers. It was like he had a personal flower garden in his pocket because he would always give her those red beautiful roses.

But of course , when she needed him, he was not there.

Suddenly a small white flower with thick green leaved captured her interest, "Finally, I found you little evil plant. Now you are mine, lily of the valley!"

May knelt down to rip the flower out of the ground. Her hands were digging into the slightly wet earth and she desperately tried to get the tangled roots to cooperate.

"Fine if you have to be stubborn," May snapped angrily. "I wanted to be nice and replant you at my house but a normal vase will do ,too."

If flowers could flinch, the little plant would have done so but fortunately it was saved by someone.

"Well, well, well if it isn´t the Airhead," A snobby voice reached May´s ear and she froze in shock. "What are you trying to do?"

"Non of your business," the brunette replied grumpily and narrowed her eyes.

"No need to be hostile," Drew chuckled at her attitude and rolled his eyes. "Looks to me like you are trying to destroy the environment."

"Destroying the environment?" May gaped at him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "No way, jerk. I was just trying to pick up that lily of the valley for my mom. I spent hours to find one!"

"Then you probably know that this is a _false_ lily of the valley, right?" Drew smirked smartly.

"Of course I knew that," May puffed her cheeks up." I just wanted to...study this one so I won´t mix it up with the real one."

"Obviously."

"Drew!"

"What is it, dear?" Drew´s smirk grew wider than before.

"Leave me alone."

"No can do," He flicked his hair and held a hand out to his rival. "You will get lost again if nobody shows you the way out of this mess."

May groaned but accepted his hand, "Why are you even here?"

Drew pondered for a moment. No, he could not possibly say that he watched her for quite a while. Instead he came up with a pretty decent excuse. "There was a contest close by."

"Oh," May shrugged but still wondered how he could find her in such a big forest. Then an idea struck her mind and she tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, Drew? Can you help me find a real may lily?" May pleaded with big puppy-dog eyes.

The chartreuse haired boy rolled his eyes but led the way to a small field of white flowers. May gaped at the sight. There were like millions of white dots in the grass and the breeze made them bend over ever so slightly. Some dust from the pollen reached her nose and she desperately tried to hold the sneeze in. The irony. How could the flowers she had been searching for the whole day be more evil?

"Achoooo!"

"Of course, you had to be allergic to them."

"Shut up!"

May groaned but her mood did not falter. She jumped around in joy with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Drew noticed how light her eyes were and the sunlight twinkled in them.

Suddenly May leaped over to her companion and threw her arms around him. The shocked boy froze in an instant; not used to the skin contact with her. Well he dreamed about hugging her before but now that she was hugging him, it felt so unreal.

"Thank you ,Drew. I knew you could help me," May pecked his cheek with her soft lips and let go of him.

Drew´s mind was out of order and all he could do was stare at her. Slowly he brought a hand to his cheek and smiled genuinely, "No prob."

May blushed and went to pick up some of the flowers. She tied them with a short silky ribbon and smiled at her work. Finally she had the present for her mother who would not be upset because the present was bought. She spent time, effort and thought into it.

"Well May? I gotta be going, the next contest is gonna be soon."

"Hey Drew? Why were you really in the forest?"

"One day," The green haired boy replied calmly and looked into her eyes. "you´ll find that out. Hopefully soon but you are too dense for that."

"What do you mean? Come on , Grasshead. Why won´t you tell me? You were not stalking me, were you?" May pressed and waved her arms dramatically.

"Not at all, " Drew snickered and threw her a sly look. "I was merely enjoying the scenery."

"Creep," May punched his shoulder and laughed. "Seriously why-"

But she was cut off by a flash of red. She took the rose gently and looked at her rival, "For whom is it this time?"

"You," He said confidently and offered a small smile. May´s eyes grew wide with surprise. She knew what red roses meant, she was not that dense. But could it really be...that Drew love-

"...of course, you may have never kids because you look like an old hag. That´s why this rose is for the mother you will never be."

Before the blushing May could comprehend his insult, he pecked her cheek like she did before. Then he made his exit and chuckled when he heard her yell:

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT ,HAYDEN !"

The brunette looked at her little bouquet of white flowers, then at the bright red rose. A smile adorned her face when she felt accomplishment washing through her. Her mother would definitely like the present and if her words were true, then Drew´s roses had a special meaning,too. Anyway, she would figure that out.

Maybe giving thought into your presents is not such a waste of time after all.

* * *

_A/N: So my short drabble slash one-shot is over. Many people looked at me weirdly today cuz I walked with a bunch of May lilys in my hands. Whatever ;) Hope you liked it._

_(*cough* I wil update my other stories the next few days *cough*)  
_

_Review :D  
_


End file.
